


A Mundane Morning

by nijiirorhyme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijiirorhyme/pseuds/nijiirorhyme
Summary: One morning, Hinata and Kageyama attempt to make pancakes.What could go wrong, right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Mundane Morning

Just like his name and fiery personality, Hinata awoke when the sun had already started its slow— yet steady rise in the sky. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside him, it was exactly 9:30am. This was the usual time Hinata arose on weekends, as he liked to sleep a few more hours those days instead of getting up at six o’clock sharp to commute to school, and so did his boyfriend. He turned around to face the man that was laying in bed behind him, who was snoring gently, chest steadily rising and falling with every breath he took.

It was these moments that Hinata loved. The relaxing days they would both stay in bed and unwind after the week’s gruelling volleyball practices. Even though they were both bundles of endless energy, they still needed to recharge once in a while, and their bodies thanked them for it. He shifted his weight to rest on top of the latter, giving him a little peck on the cheek, receiving a grunt from him in return.

“Tobio,” Hinata whispered gently into his ear, like he always did when he woke him up. “WAKE UP!”  
Kageyama instantly jolted awake in surprise, which was followed by rolling off the bed and face planting into the cold hardwood floor beneath him. He clawed his side of the bed, gripping onto the bedsheet as leverage to help himself up. His chin, forehead, and nose were a scarlet red from the impact, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Did you have to yell dumbass?!” Kageyama shouted. He was angry, but that was the usual Kageyama when Hinata did this to him anyways and every single time, he would fall for it.  
Hinata snickered, covering his face with his hand. “I’m sorry, Tiredyama.” His words dripping with sarcasm. “Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?”

Instantly, Kageyama stopped in his angry tracks. His face was still red, but for a completely different reason. He sputtered out a reply, “Y-Yea actually…” This was so unlike the usual, uptight, yelling-in-Hinata’s-face Kageyama, that Hinata was actually taken aback. Who knew his boyfriend could be so timid and adorable?

With a spring in his step, the orange haired boy bounced to the other side of the room. On his tippy-toes, he closed his eyes and puckered his lips, when suddenly THWACK, an equally as thick skull collided into his. He lost his balance and fell ass- first onto the floor.  
The shorter man held his head, which was throbbing in pain. He looked up at his boyfriend, who had a smirk plastered on his face.

“What’dya do that for?!” Hinata winced. That was definitely going to bruise over. Some said Hinata had a thick skull, but in his opinion, Kageyama’s was ten times— no, twenty times thicker.  
Kageyama outstretched a hand. Hinata accepted it, allowing Kageyama to pull him up. “Good morning, Shoyou. Do you want _me_ to kiss it better?”

-

Although the two of them had no intention to step foot outside of the house today, which they had all to themselves as Hinata’s mom and sister ran errands, they changed out of their pyjamas into their loungewear. Hinata looked around his messy bedroom for his favourite shirt and a pair of shorts. After a quick glance with no sign of them, he searched through the pile of clothing in the far corner of the room. He stuck his hands into the pile of dirty laundry, sifting through it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled both articles of clothing out of the pile, slipping on the oversized pastel yellow t-shirt that he obviously stole from Kageyama and his favourite pair of shorts he received from Oikawa for his birthday last year. They weren’t particularly his style—with little alien heads scattered around them on top of a navy blue background speckled with tiny stars— but he was honoured that the Grand King would even give him a gift in the first place, seeing how he was dating the underclassman who was a complete pain in the ass to him.

It was time for breakfast and Hinata was ready to eat. His stomach growled violently in hunger, making its voice known through the loud rumbles that came from it. So, he made his way into the kitchen, where Kageyama already was.

“What are you looking at?” Hinata came down the stairs to find his boyfriend squinting at a piece of paper taped to a cabinet door at eye level.

Kageyama stopped what he was doing and looked up at his short boyfriend, who skipped the last step of the staircase by jumping from the second last. “What does it look like I’m doing?” He asked, squatting low to open the cupboard below the one with the piece of paper. He pulled out a large metal mixing bowl, “I’m making breakfast.” he stated matter of factly. 

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. He was skeptical. This wasn’t the first time Kageyama had tried to make breakfast from one of the recipes in his mom’s cookbook that she always left in the kitchen. For starters, neither of them knew how to cook and every time they tried to, the dishes they made would end up tasting horrible. Secondly, Kageyama only had a certain amount of patience when it came to cooking. The second whatever they were cooking hit the pan or pot they were using to cook it with, the temptation to turn up the heat in attempts to speed up the cooking process was too great for Kageyama. He always gave into it, which usually resulted in billowing smoke clouds, burnt food, and the both of them running around the house to open every single window so the fire alarm wouldn’t go off. All in all, it wasn’t Hinata’s favourite thing in the world to do, but he admired his boyfriend for giving it his all. It was the thought that counted, not how it tasted in the end.

“Let me give you a hand at least.” He lightly bumped Kageyama out of the way with his hip so he could see the recipe. It was a very simple pancake recipe. It clearly and thoroughly listed every ingredient they would need and every direction they needed to take in order to create perfectly delicious pancakes. Hinata’s confidence in his cooking abilities swelled as his eyes continued reading down the page. If he and Kageyama screwed this up, they would be the biggest idiots in the entire world— no, _universe._

Kageyama nodded in approval. Since he was grabbing every kitchen utensil they would need to make these pancakes, Hinata started on grabbing the ingredients they needed. He looked at the recipe again, reciting the ingredients they needed out loud to remember, “Flour, sugar, baking powder, baking soda, salt, milk, two eggs, and vanilla extract.” He bounced around the kitchen, setting each ingredient on the island in the center.

Once everything was assembled, the two got to work. Hinata rolled his sleeves up to his shoulders. “Where do we start, Chef Kageyama?”

Kageyama’s face flushed a bit at the title he was given. He took the recipe down from the cupboard, cleared his throat, and read out step one word for word, “‘In a bowl, mix together all the dry ingredients.’ Sounds simple enough.”

Together, the two boys poured all the dry ingredients into the plastic bowl with less than accurate measurements. Hinata started to mix the concoction of powders together until Kageyama took the metallic whisk from his hand, tsking.

“You’re not mixing it enough. Here.” He motioned Hinata to hold the bowl down for him. The shorter man braced for impact.

Kageyama took the whisk in his dominant hand and as if he were using the might of Zeus, he stirred as fast as he could. Clouds of powder puffed up into the air as the contents of the bowl splashed over its rim.

Hinata coughed as he inhaled particles of it that were hanging in the air, “You’re stirring too fast, Idiotyama!” He grabbed Kageyama’s forearm and wrenched the whisk from his hand and said, “You have to make it more like _zoom!_ ”

Hinata kept the bowl steady by placing it between his stomach and his arm. At the same pace, the orange haired boy mixed at the exact same speed as his boyfriend, more powder further splashing out of the bowl and onto the counter. 

“No dumbass!! It’s more like _whoosh!_ Give it to me!” Kageyama gripped the bowl and tried to tug it out of Hinata’s grasp.

“No!” Hinata put the whisk down and tugged against Kageyama, who was also pulling the bowl in his direction. “It’s like _zoom!_ ”

Kageyama, “ _Whoosh!_ ”

Hinata, “ _Zoom!_ ”

“ _Whoosh!_ ”

“ _Zoo-_ ”

The bowl slipped out of both of their grasps, it was airborne. All they could do was watch as it started its descent downward. It was as if the bowl was falling in slow motion-- their mouths agape at the spectacle. As it plummeted to the floor, a plume of the rest of what was inside blasted upwards, covering the two in a powdery mess.

The two coughed violently, the powder making its way into their lungs. Hinata’s mom was going to be pissed. Usually, she had the patience of a saint since her son and daughter were possibly the most energetic children known to man, but Hinata could already imagine her patience thinning upon seeing the disaster of a kitchen they left in their wake.

The orange haired boy looked around, there wasn’t a single spot around them that wasn’t dusted with powder; even his feet were covered with an avalanche of it.

“... That’s what happens when you go ' _woosh_ ’ instead of ‘ _zoom_ ', Idiotyama.” he added.

-

After trying to clean up the powder as best as they could, they measured out all of the ingredients and tried again. Instead of going ‘woosh’ or ‘zoom’, the two compromised with a more moderate mixing speed, which they now dubbed in their language of onomatopoeias as: ‘ _zwoosh_ ’.

“What’s the next step?” Hinata asked curiously as he looked into the bowl at their combined dry ingredients, satisfied that none of it ended up anywhere outside the bowl.

Kageyama read out loud, “‘Make a well in the center and pour in the milk.’”

A simple instruction that could be carried out by a child, except, “What do they mean by ‘well’?” Hinata asked, picturing an actual well that people used in the olden days to get water from. How would they fit an entire one of those in their bowl?

“I think they mean something like this…” with caution, Kageyama carefully scooped all of the ingredients into the middle of the bowl. He cupped one hand around the mountain-like pile and used the other to carefully dig a hole in its center.

“Woah! You’re a genius, Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed, sparkles in his hazel eyes. Even if Kageyama could be a dumbass, Hinata loved how smart he could be sometimes. “You stir as I pour the milk in.”

Not wanting to mess up like last time, Hinata followed the instructions to a T, pouring the milk into a measuring cup before plopping it into the bowl. The recipe called for one and a quarter cups of milk and to mix until it was lumpy, so Hinata added as much as they needed to get to that consistency, reaching his goal with careful precision. Then, he threw in a little bit of vanilla extract in and cracked two eggs, disregarding the little bits of shell that fell in as he did so. Step two was done and Hinata was proud that they made it one step further this time.

“What’s next?” Hinata asked, clapping his hands together to try and get the rest of the flour off of his hands. He took a whiff of the batter in the bowl, the light aroma of vanilla extract drifting into his nostrils. His stomach growled in response to the delicious smell of the batter. “Mmm, it smells good.” he thought aloud.

Kageyama didn’t take any further glaces at the recipe. “We cook them.” He simply said. He walked to the wall near the stove, taking one of the larger frying pans that hung off the rack and put it on the stove. He turned the knob of the burner and with a click, the burner ignited, gradually heating up the pan. He took the bowl of batter in one hand, then grabbed the ladle beside it and moved both beside the stove. Kageyama then scooped a whole ladle full of the chunky substance onto the pan.

“Oi! Wait, Kageyama! Don’t you have to butter the pan before you-”

 _Ssst._ It was too late. The batter from the ladle pooled in the pan slowly, making a perfectly round pancake in the center.

“You idiot! It wasn’t non-stick!” Hinata exclaimed. He ran to the stove and turned it off, grabbing the pan as he did so to bring it to the sink. Using a bit of elbow grease, the orange haired boy tried to get the pancake off the pan, but to no avail. Pancake remnants were already caked onto it. If the incident with the first step was bad, ruining his mom’s favourite pan was even worse. Hinata turned to Kageyama, his face pale from the thought of his mom getting mad.

“L-Let’s use another pan…”

-

Hinata’s right arm hurt from scrubbing, but he managed to get the pan looking almost as good as it looked before they had first used it. He went over to the appliance rack, and took down a shabbier looking pan, handing it to his boyfriend, “Here, use this one.”

Kageyama put the pan on the stove and turned the heat up. This time, he buttered the pan and laid down the second pancake, the satisfying sizzle from the pan made Hinata’s stomach growl fiercely. These pancakes were taking ages to make.

Hinata took a spatula and lifted the edge of the pancake, glancing at its golden underside. It was time to flip it, but they weren’t going to take the easy way out. They wanted to flip it like professional chefs do.

The two looked at each other and as if they could read each other’s thoughts, nodding at each other in mutual agreement. Kageyama moved out of the way, feeling Hinata’s desire to flip the pancake practically emanating from him. Hinata took the handle of the pan in both of his hands, jostling it to shake the rest of the pancake free. With a flick of his wrists, the pancake lifted off the pan and spun in the air. Everything was perfect about it; his form, his technique, even the spin, except... that it didn’t land back into the pan. The pancake’s unpredictable course found its destination the wall behind the stove. It slid down the wall, well out of their reach. The two looked at each other again, an apologetic look making its way onto Hinata’s face. He laughed awkwardly as he ruffled his own already tousled hair.

“Whoops.”

Followed by the standard Kageyama insult, “Hinata, you dumbass!”

..

The easier method with the spatula it was.

-

After what felt like hours of struggling trying to make these pancakes, the two finally made a stack of pancakes that would sate their monstrous hunger.

Hinata was so hungry he could eat a horse. Looking at the golden brown pancakes that stared back at him, he licked his lips and reached over for the maple syrup. It was hard to wait for Kageyama, as he preferred to clean up before eating, but he got the “okay” to start eating first since he knew Hinata was hungrier.

He popped open the lid and poured a generous amount over his breakfast, watching the amber coloured syrup dribble over the sides of the massive stack of pancakes and pool onto the plate below.

“Thank you for the food.” He mumbled. Using his fork, he cut out a small triangular piece and lifted it to his mouth. When he popped it into his mouth, Hinata’s eyes went wide as if he were experiencing an outer worldly experience. His mouth was instantly met with the lightest pillow-like texture. The pancake’s flavour was subtle, yet effective as it danced across Hinata’s taste buds with the rich flavour of the maple syrup as its complementary dance partner. He never knew it, but the fruit of his own labour tasted twice as yummy. Not too sweet, not too dense, looks like they weren’t the biggest idiots in the entire universe after all!

“Are they good?” Kageyama appeared from behind him, resting his head on Hinata’s shoulder, a glass of strawberry milk in hand. Did strawberry milk even taste good with pancakes? Never mind. He wasn’t going to question his boyfriend’s love for the beverage.

Hinata nodded excitedly as he cut his boyfriend a slice. He brought the fork to his boyfriend’s mouth, which he accepted without hesitation.

Kageyama nodded in approval. While it wasn’t enough to make his eyes sparkle like Hinata’s, it was enough to remind him how worthwhile it was to make something for yourself. He turned to look at his boyfriend, whose smile was plastered so wide against his face as he ate another piece, savouring it. The sheer bliss on his face was something Kageyama savoured more than the pancakes. A small smile made its way onto his face as he sat down in the seat opposite of Hinata, joining his boyfriend in eating breakfast.

The rest of the meal went on without much conversation. Once they were done with their initial reactions, the two scarfed down the pancakes at an abnormal speed. Kageyama was eating so fast, that he almost choked on a piece of pancake. He smacked his chest in a fit of coughs to ease the painful sensation of swallowing a large piece too quickly, accompanied by downing his entire glass of strawberry milk.

-

Once the two of them were full, they relaxed on the couch, listlessly watching TV together. Hinata rested his head on Kageyama’s lap, as the latter languidly thread his fingers through his bright orange hair. The drowsiness of eating too much was heavily weighing on both of them as sleep slowly pulled at their eyelids. A comfortable silence settled over the two.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, whose head was already drooping with sleep. He smiled. It was mundane days like these that Hinata loved the most. He wouldn’t trade anything in the world for them.

Hinata turned over so his head was facing towards Kageyama’s torso. He inhaled deeply, the delicate scent of lavender detergent coming from his dark blue t-shirt comforting him on his way to dreamland. With the soft mumbling coming from the TV in front of them and Kageyama’s scent, it was the perfect recipe for Hinata to fall asleep.

And just like that, the two of them did.

-

“We’re home!” his mother announced.

“Onii-chan!!” a bundle of energy took off her shoes with haste and ran through the house. “We’re home! Let’s play- Huh?” his little sister Natsu stopped in her tracks once she stumbled upon their sleeping forms. One of Hinata’s arms and legs were hanging off the side of the couch, snoring loudly with his other hand placed on top of his stomach. Kageyama didn’t move much in his sleep, his head craned downwards, mouth open wide with a long string of drool dangling down from one corner.  
“Natsu, let them sleep. How about you help me make dinner?” her mother said softly, putting her index finger up to her lips.

“Okay!” Natsu beamed back quietly. She tiptoed into the kitchen with her mother, ready to help make a delicious meal they could have all together when the two of them woke up.

-

A Small Epilogue: What happened to the Pancake that went behind the Stove?

It had been a month since Hinata and Kageyama had attempted to make pancakes.

The sun shined on a bright and early school morning. “Shoyou! It’s breakfast time!” his mother called from the kitchen.

The orange haired boy pushed his blankets off of him and made his way downstairs to where he smelled an awfully familiar scent. It was the scent of pancakes.  
He plopped himself in the nearest chair, yawning as he scratched an itch on his chest. “Good morning.” he slurred.

“Good morning, Shouyou.” his mother greeted him.

“Good morning, Onii-chan!” Natsu greeted him enthusiastically, bits of pancakes spewing from her mouth with every syllable. When was she not an energetic ball of sunshine? Sometimes Hinata thought that she had even more energy than him.

He went through the same process of drizzling the pancakes with sweet maple syrup and brought a piece to his mouth. It tasted great, as expected of his mom, who had several more years of experience cooking under her belt than him and Kageyama.

“Are they good?” She asked, turning off the kitchen fan to halt its humming. Right as she stopped the fan, an unpleasant stench wafted into Hinata’s nose. It almost smelled like rotten eggs, but with something else in it that Hinata couldn’t quite decipher.

Hinata’s mom audibly sniffed the air, but upon doing so, covered her nose in disgust, “Ugh, what’s that smell?”

Suddenly, it all came back to him. He remembered the pancake that he flipped that went behind the stove. He put his fork down and stuttered out, “A-About that…”  
Thus, that was how pancake that was never heard from again declared its presence once more.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOO!! This is actually an old fic that I wrote and uploaded a long while back, but after re-reading it again I wasn't quite satisfied with the way I phrased certain things so I decided to repost it!! On top of that, I'm just posting this as a stand alone rather than considering it a series so yea!! woo! Anyways! Thank you for reading and as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed! o/


End file.
